Stitched Lullabies- (Kurloz X Reader)
by MageOfD00m
Summary: A new school and a new life. Boundaries are pushed to the point of breakage, and the ironic, depressed-looking clown has somehow found his way into your life. Or, you've found your way into his. KurlozXReader! Humanstuck! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_Beeeeep!_

"Urrgh…"

_Beeeeep!_

"Shut upppp…"  
><em><br>Beeeeeeeeep!_

"**FOR FUCK'S SAKE**!"

You jumped up at the sound of your alarm, clearly annoyed the loud object awoke you. For a second, you forgot why it was set for 6AM; but then you remembered. Your first day of school was today.

You turned off your alarm and lay back on the bed, staring up at your ceiling. You had recently moved after your mother got a new, better job in another state. A month into school and you were now just joining. Splendid.

The only reason you were excited for today was that your cousins, John Egbert and Jade Harley, attended this school. After two years of isolation from them, you were finally able to see their faces again. It was a great feeling.

You got up to stretch your limps, grunting as your bones cracked. "This is going to be a long day." You sighed, running your hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Moving to your closet you put on a black tanktop and jean. It was still fairly warm outside; and you didn't particularly like your legs.

The sound of shuffling footsteps told you your mother was awake; her and your father were very old at this point of time. You hoped she had made you a reliable breakfast instead of buttered toast like last year.

After putting on a pair of socks you hustled down the stairs. The smell of freshly made pancakes smacked you in the face. Your mother looked over at you. "Good morning, (y/n)."

"Morning, mom. Breakfast smells good." You yawned, sitting at the table. You were quick to eat your breakfast, nervous for the day to come.

You got up and walked towards the door, pulling your (f/c) sneakers on. You snuck a look in the mirror, making sure you at least didn't look like a complete wreck. With a large sigh you set off to get on the bus that would be pulling into your street any second now.

Just as you closed your front door, you looked up to see the large yellow bus pulling up. With a large sigh you rushed towards it. "Hey, (y/n)!"

You climbed the stairs and smiled at John and Jade, sitting together on one side of the bus. You could feel kids stare at you as you climbed into the seat across from them. "Hey, guys! It's been forever!"

The two siblings smiled widely at you, almost nodding in unison. "It really has been, (y/n)!" Jade giggled. "We've been very excited ever since you told us you'd be attending our school" You smiled lightly, glad to have people you knew instead of being totally alone.

"She's right…" John laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We were so excited; we thought we would pull a prank on you… But, considering we knew you'd be very nervous, we decided against it." Jade nodded. "Well thank you, that helps a lot knowing no pranks will be pulled."

The three of you continued to talk while the bus drove to the school. Finally, you compared schedules. John was in all of your classes except for Gym, and Jade only had Math with the two of you; but that didn't bother you.

You were glad you had two friends whom of which you could reach out to.

Your gut wrenched as the bus stopped to a halt In front of a large school. You shuffled awkwardly in your seat before Jade grabbed your wrist, dragging you off the bus.

"I don't wanna go!" You finally whined, trying to run away. "Oh come on, (y/n)! It's not _that_ bad!" John stood in front of you so you couldn't run. You never liked school, it caused you a lot of anxiety, and you weren't the smartest kid…

After a minute or two of frustrating arguments, the two siblings were able to convince you to at least try the day out. You entered, stuffed between Jade and John like a sandwich. Fuck, there were so many kids.

All three of you were juniors, the same age of 16. You weren't familiar with any of the freshman, sophomores, or seniors, so the whole scenario frightened you even more.

You had gotten your schedule and locker combination the day beforehand, so at least you were sort of ready for today. Your locker was a few away from John and Jade. It took you a try or two, but you got the hand of it and put your backpack away.

"Ready?" John smiled. With a large grunt you stood up; you had all your books and clothing in your gym bag strung on your back. "Nope." You growled as you followed the siblings.

Just as the three of you walked into class, the bell rung throughout the school. Your voice was caught in your throat as the teacher smiled at you. "Hello there, Ms. (y/n)." He gestured for you to stand in the front of the class.

"As you may know, my name is Mr. Ampora, and I will be your History teacher. You may either call me that, or Mr. Dualscar. Truthfully, it does not matter to me." He had a sly smile on his face. You bowed, "Thank you, Mr. Dualscar."

You liked that name a lot better.

Mr. Dualscar walked over to you, laying a hand on your shoulder. "Now, as most of you may have guessed, we have a new student in class." He flashed a grin down at you. "May you introduce yourself?"

You cleared your throat, avoiding all eye contact as you stared at your feet. "My name is (y/n), I moved here around a week ago. Uhm, I like to draw and write; especially listen to music. And…Yeah." You looked over at the teacher, trying not to stumble over your words.

"Thank you, (y/n). You can sit down next to Ms. Leijon." Mr. Dualscar pointed towards an all smiles young girl. Her green eyes were bright, almost jumping up and down as you sat beside her. She had long, strawberry brown hair and… were those cat ears? She totally had a headband with cat ears on.

The girl leaned over towards you as the teacher started class, "pssst." You glanced at her. "My name is Meulin Leijon, it's verrry nice to meet you." Meulin grinned widely.

You smiled back at the girl, "It's nice to meet you too." You whispered before turning back to the board. She had a sweet, almost French accent to her. It was pretty.

The realization hit that she was _very_ close to you. So close, you could practically feel her breathing on your neck. "Uhm… Can I help you?"

Meulin giggled and moved her hair behind one ear, pointing to an odd looking object around and in her ear. "I furrgot to mention, I'm alllllmost deaf. I use this thing to help me hear well." Despite the fact it was a rather upsetting topic, she held a large grin.

You fluttered your eyes at her, gulping awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that…" Her smile never left as she laughed. Meulin leaned back, shaking her head. "It's purrrfectly fine!"

You wondered how she was always so upbeat and happy; like she never had a care in the world. You envied her.

Class ended fairly quickly, so you moved onto all your other classes. After History was Algebra with Ms. Megido, Earth Science with Mr. Nitram, Psychology with Ms. Serket, Creative writing with Mr. Vantas, and you were now heading to lunch. From your understanding, John and Jade didn't have lunch with you.  
>But Meulin did.<p>

She was squealing and holding onto your arm, a large smile plastered on her face. "I'm sooo glad you have lunch with me and my frrriends!" The strawberry blonde mewled.

You glanced at Meulin, who was an inch taller than you, grinning sweetly. So far, she was your only actual friend in school. "I am, too. I just hope your friends won't mind me sitting with you…" You shifted uncomfortably as you entered the lunch room.

There were a bunch of kids, from freshman to seniors, yelling and laughing as they ate. You immediately felt nervous and anxious, stopping at the door. Meulin smiled at you, patting your shoulder. "It will be purrfectly fine, (y/n)!"

"Alright… Thank you." You whispered, following the feline-like girl towards the furthest left corner of the lunch room.

Due to the fact you almost refused to go to lunch, the both of you were a tad late; which resulted in all of her friends already sitting down to eat. "Guys, guys! Meet my mew frrriend! Her name is (y/n)." Meulin pushed you in front of herself.

Your face lit up to a deep red, smiling and waving nervously at the eleven kids at the tables. They were all different in their own ways; but you didn't really pay attention. As quickly as you were introduced, Meulin dragged you to the other end of the table.

"These are my two bestest frrriends!" The girl motioned towards two males sitting beside each other. One was rather well built with long, silky black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore goggles, for whatever reason, and had a toothy grin. The other was lanky and slender, hunched over against the table. The bags under his eyes were visible under the clown makeup that was smeared lazily across his face. The male had messy black hair that was pulled into a short pony tail.

The teenager with the goggles smiled at the young girl, "Well hello, Meulin." "Hello, Horrus!" Meulin hugged him tightly before swirling over to the other guy, leaning against his back. "I'm surrrprrised to see you in school today, Kurloz! I'm glad you're here." She purred.

Kurloz had a pang of sadness in his eyes before he smiled weakly at her. You sat down across from them, your friend scooting beside you with a large grin.

You met all of Meulin's friends at lunch, some of which you recognized from other classes. Cronus, Meenah, Rufioh, Damara, Kankri, Porrim, Latula, Mituna, Aranea, Kurloz, Horrus, and Meulin. They were all very unique in their own ways… And the most interesting was to you was Kurloz.

For some reason, you couldn't get the depressed-looking clown out of your head. Even as you lay on your bed, staring at the ceiling, his numb expression still haunted your mind. You would definitely try to figure him out, and hopefully get him to smile…


	2. Chapter 2

"And that was when Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet, a rather compelling yet overly dramatic scenario, if you ask me." Your English teacher spat. You were lucky to have Mr. Vantas for creative writing _and_ English.

You had Gym with Mr. Zahhak right after Lunch, which was followed by English. Technically, you had Mr. Vantas for three periods; because of lunch they would smash two forty minute classes together and call it one.

Mr. Vantas was okay, if it wasn't for the fact his youngest son was always arguing with him. Karkat was one interesting kid, if you do say so yourself. Even with his bad attitude, he's made you laugh a multitude of times.

You've been attending this new school for two weeks now, and the only contact you've managed with the doped up clown was a few hellos and small conversations. You found he would rarely ever come to school; Meulin told you he's been attending more than usual.

He sure was an interesting character, you'd give him that.

**Kurloz pov**

Kurloz leaned back against the bathroom stall, eyes staring solemnly at the wall. He slowly brought up what appeared to be a blunt to his lips, taking a deep inhale… then a shallow exhale.

He ran his lithe fingers along his purple belt, then down his black jeans, letting out a small grunt. Taking another hit, Kurloz scuffed his face. He hadn't had a good fight nor fuck in such a long time. Maybe that would take away some of this depression that took home in his heart?

Yeah, a good fuck… Definitely hadn't had one of those since Meulin. Since… Meulin…

_Meulin._

A small growl rumbled through Kurloz's chest as he finished his blunt, flicking the remains in the toilet. As he exited the school bathroom, the second to last bell rung throughout the hallways. All Kurloz had to do was survive English with Mr. Vantas.

Kurlolz walked into class unprepared and high. Possibly the worst combination to be while in English class. He sat down next to the new girl; what was her name? Oh, right. (Y/n).

He poked her side, brown-indigo eyes looking her up and down while he waited for a reaction. She jumped up in surprise, a deep red straining her face. "O-oh, hi!" (Y/n) stuttered. Well, that was pretty motherfucking adorable.

Kurloz quickly signed, '_Do you have a pencil I could all up and fucking borrow?_' He froze; facepalming hard. She probably didn't know the first thing about sign language!

To his surprise (y/n) slowly handed him her pencil, a shy smile on her face. "I only have one pencil, but its fine. You can keep it." She was smiling at him… Most girls were scared of him. His appearance definitely wasn't one a girl who wasn't looking for an interesting night would smile at.

Or one that wasn't Meulin, that is.

The male had messy, shoulder length black hair, and almost always sported his clown-like makeup. Kurloz's brown eyes had a hue of indigo, stitches painted on his lips, and multiple piercings over his face. He wore a heavy-set, zip-up hoodie with a skeleton pattern for the cold weather soon to come, purple belt, black skinny jeans, and purple army boots. They added an inch, making him 6'4.

Kurloz ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, about to protest to the cute girl's offer. A small _ahem_ caught their attention, looking up to see Mr. Vantas glaring down at him and (y/n).

"Ms. (y/l/n), Mr. Makara." He addressed. Kurloz stared silently as he raised his eyebrows at (y/n). "May I ask as to where your pencil is? As I just said, and may I do repeat myself, you need to write down some notes." Mr. Vantas gestured towards the promethean board.

(Y/n) shifted awkwardly under the intense glare of the teacher, looking down at her (f/c) sneakers. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vantas… I thought it was here, but I must have dropped it in the hallway." Kurloz watched her with wide eyes.

Why would she support him like that? Getting in trouble with Mr. Vantas wasn't an easy trek. And Kurloz… Well, Kurloz thought he was hated all around.

With crossed arms around his chest, Mr. Vantas inspected her closely for any sign of a lie. (Y/n) held a sincere look; besides her cheeks burning red from the embarrassment of being called out in class. Kurloz felt a pang of guilt for getting this sweet girl in trouble; he didn't mean it. He just needed a stupid pencil.

"Well, Ms. (y/l/n)… Considering the circumstances in which you're always prepared for my class, I'll allow this small misunderstanding to slide." As the teacher talked, he walked to his desk and picked up a sharpened pencil, walking back over to the two of you.

(Y/n) smiled in relief, taking the pencil in one hand. "Thank you, Mr. Vantas. I'll make sure to carry an extra pencil from now on." Mr. Vantas nodded in approval and walked back to his desk.

With a large sigh, his deep brown-red eyes showering the kids sitting in the room, Mr. Vantas leaned back to grunt. "Today," he started, pulling up his belt, "We're going to watch a presentation on Romeo and Juliet; to get to know the deeper foundations of the literate beauty."

Mr. Vantas had a love hate relationship with this book. It was weird. It wasn't even a requirement for him to teach the book (considering you already read it last year), but he did so regardless.

One of the girls in class got up to turn off the lights, flashing every boy she saw a white smile. Kurloz leaned over on his desk, laying his chin on his forearms as he eyed the promethean board.

It only took a few minutes before Mr. Vantas was enveloped in total rapture with the video, giving Kurloz some leeway. The male ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook as silently as possible, figuring a gesture to thank (y/n) would be appropriate.

Hell, maybe they could even become friends? Kurloz figured that was a long shot

Kurloz glanced to his right at the young girl. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair that flowed perfectly around her face, a black hoodie with what you assumed was her favorite band plastered on the front, blue jeans, and (f/c) sneakers.

Sighing smoothly he started to scribble on the piece of paper, running a tan hand through his messy hair. Kurloz sure as fuck hoped she didn't just give him that pencil because she was intimidated by him. That would be awkward.

**Your pov**

You watched the presentation with lidded eyes, cheek resting on one of your arms, which was firmly propped up on top of your desk. Man, was Romeo and Juliet boring the third time you had to learn about it.

A bony finger poked your shoulder gently, causing you to almost bolt out of your chair. You stared at the clown beside you, holding your chest as you steadied your breath. Kurloz quickly signed a '_oh, shit. Sorry about that._' You smiled softly, shaking your head as if to say it was okay.

He pointed towards a folded paper now lying beside your arm. Wow, were you out of it or what?

You quickly, yet silently, opened the paper to reveal sloppy handwriting. It must be from Kurloz. '_Hey, thank you a shit ton for letting me borrow your pencil. I didn't mean to all up and get you in trouble or no shit.' _ You found yourself smiling at his words.

'_No problem! It's honestly my pleasure. Keep that pencil, and if you ever need another one, just ask me._' You wrote in a rather messy manner, but you had the dark to blame. Silently, you slipped it back over onto Kurloz's desk, bringing your attention back to the board.

In no time he had written you back, barely glancing at you as he handed it back. '_Thanks, sis. Honk! Anyways, you seem pretty motherfucking interested in this book. You like Romeo and Juliet?_' Well, if he was fooled enough to think you were into it, Mr. Vantas must think you praise the book at night…

'Nah_, just really bored. I guess its fine, but I've already been taught this book a few times so._' You sighed, shaking your head. It didn't occur to you that you were talking to Kurloz Makara.

You both wrote back to each other for the rest of class, learning small bits and pieces about one another. You explained to him how Neck Deep was your absolute favorite band, and Kurloz explained to you how he liked practically anything.  
><strong><br>(AN; if you don't like Neck Deep, or don't know who they are, you do now.)**

It was funny to imagine Kurloz listening to country.

He also told you about his little brother Gamzee, who was a year younger than him. You laughed when you read that; it wasn't hard to see how they were brothers. They both were around 6 foot, black, wild hair, brown-indigo eyes, and that clown makeup they always wore.

It definitely wasn't hard to misinterpret them as brothers, if not practically twins.

Now that you were walking out of school, you had to face real life. You were planning on searching for a part time job.

You walked into town, which wasn't that big, nor far from your school. You decided to start at a _very_ small market just on the outskirts. You heard they needed help.

Walking into the store brought you peace; it was so small and nice… "Ah, hello (y/n)." You looked to your side to see the owner, Mr. Bucks, who happened to be a family friend.

You grinned widely, walking over. "Hey! I didn't know you worked at Bucks." You paused for a moment. "Wait, now the name makes sense… Woah."

The old man chuckled cheerfully, shaking his head. "No problem. So what brings you here?" He asked, arranging the lollipops in a small can so they were all facing up. "Oh. I heard the store needed more hands around and I just wanted to stop by to see if I could get a job or something."

Mr. Bucks grinned, nodding eagerly. "Of course, we'd love to have you here! I'll have our bagging boy come by and show you the ropes." The old man disappeared into the back and soon appeared with… oh boy. You have to be joking.

Kurloz fucking Makara works here? You'd be working together? You thought you would die of a heart attack right there.

Kurloz was just as surprised to see you as you were him. "I didn't know you worked here…" You muttered as he walked over to you, rubbing the back of his neck.

'_Yeah, I've been working here for a few months. I have to find some way to pay rent_.' Kurloz signed to you, a soft smile on his lips. Rent? That must mean he lives alone…

You grinned at him, leaning back on your heels as you searched for the words to say. "Interesting… So, Mr. Buck said you'd help me around?" You asked. Kurloz nodded, leading you around, explaining with his hands what you would do. "Where is the rest of the staff?"

Kurloz looked back at you and shrugged, _'Not sure. I know there's other staff, but considering this market is so motherfuckin' small, I guess we don't work on the same days_.' You nodded softly, making a low '_ah_' sound.

As Kurloz finished showing you around, Mr. Buck reappeared with a green polo, handing it to you. "It appears you two know each other! Friends from school?" He questioned. You both nodded in unison. "That's great to know! (Y/n)," he turned towards you once again, "you start working at 5pm till closing time tomorrow."

You twitched your eyebrow in confusion, rubbing your thumb along the shirt in your grasp. '_Closing time is at 10._' Kurloz offered you the answer. "I expect you on time! Just because I know your parents doesn't mean you get any leeway!" Mr. Buck scowled.

Kurloz patted your back, giving you a thumbs up. You smiled gratefully at the both of them, waving as you made your way all the way home. Why didn't you just drive?

Once you got home, you broke the great news to your parents, and went straight to bed. You were incredibly excited that you now had a job, but now you would be working with that mysterious man… Maybe things won't be so bad?

I mean, he can't smell of weed _all_ the time, right? You hoped not. Anyways, you better get to sleep. Tomorrow will be chaotic; you can assure yourself that.


End file.
